Power tools such as nail drivers or wrenches are often driven by compressed air. One advantage of using compressed air is that the device producing it is portable to remote locations where there is no electricity. However, under the current state of the art, the device is extremely heavy because the two major components of the device, i.e. the compressor and the gasoline internal combustion engine that is used to drive the compressor, are usually made of heavy steel. The choice of material is dictated by the requirement that the device must withstand the pressure of an internal combustion engine and the pressure generated in the compressor. Nonetheless it renders the device difficult to transport and handle to remote work sites.